Système Solaire et Planète Platon
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Le plaisir prive l'homme de ses facultés presque autant que la souffrance". Aucun plaisir physique ne viendra jamais troubler les facultés mentales de Sherlock. Rien n'est moins sûr quant à la souffrance causée par la peur de l'abandon. JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (je garde espoir…)

**Note : **Cet OS est un cadeau pour **Rieval**, pour la remercier de son époustouflant talent au crochet, de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité incroyable. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Elle m'a lancé un petit défi en m'imposant un thème à respecter et 5 mots à placer. Rendez-vous dans les notes de fin de fic pour en savoir plus )

**Genre :** Romance. Fluff et sans doute OOC.

**Rating :** T. Relation homosexuelle établie.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John.

**Bêta-lecture :** Toujours fidèle au poste, toujours aussi fiable et aussi efficace, la meilleure bêta qu'on puisse trouver (on cherche déjà à me la voler !), j'ai nommé : **Amelia theFujoshi** !

* * *

><p><strong>Système Solaire et Planète Platon<strong>

XxX

Au plus fort de l'hiver, alors qu'un fin manteau de neige recouvrait le cœur du Grand Londres, un froid polaire s'était emparé du 221B Baker Street. La chaudière n'avait pas survécu à la descente d'air arctique qui s'était brusquement abattue sur la capitale, et du feu flamboyant un peu plus tôt dans la cheminée, il ne restait que bûches consumées et cendres grises dans un âtre tristement glacé.

Pourtant, Sherlock Holmes ne souffrait nullement de l'extrême fraîcheur de sa chambre, emmitouflé comme il l'était dans les couvertures moelleuses de son lit. Le corps blotti contre lui irradiait littéralement, l'enveloppant dans un cocon chaud et confortable.

Son radio-réveil émettait une faible lueur, éclairant subtilement les murs gelés de la pièce. Les chiffres rougeoyants indiquaient une heure indue de la nuit: Il aurait dû dormir. Mais, comme souvent, le sommeil le fuyait. Il était cependant hors de question de quitter ce lit et cette douce torpeur pour retourner à ses expériences ou pour jouer de l'archet, l'un comme l'autre impliquant d'être privé de la chaleur de John. Cette idée était totalement inconcevable.

Il resta donc ainsi, dans l'obscurité, ses longues jambes parfaitement entremêlées avec celles, plus courtes, de l'homme profondément endormi à ses côtés. Sherlock était allongé sur le dos, John sur le côté, tourné vers lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule droite, une main sur le cœur. Son nez lui chatouillait délicieusement le cou et le rythme lent de sa respiration l'envoûtait. Bercé par ce son qu'il affectionnait tant, il caressa amoureusement les courts cheveux blond cendrés de sa main gauche tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Cette situation était encore très récente, tout comme les sensations associées. Mais cette nouveauté ne l'en rendait pas moins déjà complètement dépendant, et, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait dorénavant plus s'en passer.

C'est précisément cette pensée qui le tenait éveillé toutes les nuits depuis qu'il les partageait avec l'ex-militaire. Car si leur nouvelle relation était parfaite pour lui: Enquêtes communes, complicité et tendresse, il manquait assurément un élément essentiel pour qu'elle le soit pour l'aîné: Le sexe.

Sherlock ne craignait pas le sexe, quoi qu'en dise son imbécile de frère, il y était juste hermétique. Irrémédiablement hermétique. Sociopathe et asexuel, de quoi décourager n'importe qui. Sauf que John était loin d'être n'importe qui. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de découragement. Il était même, au contraire, l'instigateur du changement opéré entre eux : celui qui avait fait le premier pas. Il sourit, se remémorant cette fameuse enquête qui avait failli mal tourner, "le mystère du pédalo diabolique", soit dit en passant le plus mauvais titre que son blogueur ait jamais trouvé. À la fin de celle-ci, après s'être assuré qu'aucune des balles qui lui étaient destinées ne l'ait effectivement atteint, le médecin avait subitement piétiné tous ses principes pour embrasser rageusement Sherlock avec une passion tout aussi soudaine que révélatrice. Leur relation avait pris un tournant décisif ce jour-là et tout l'or du monde n'aurait pas suffi au détective pour le convaincre de faire machine arrière.

Un John amoureux était un John bien plus fascinant qu'à l'accoutumée. Et, à sa grande satisfaction, également très facile à manipuler: généralement par la promesse d'un baiser ou d'une tendre étreinte. Il avait ainsi réussi à lui faire abandonner ses horribles pulls en laine censés représenter caribous, forêts de sapins et autres monstruosités visuelles, pour lui faire adopter un style beaucoup plus sobre qui le mettait incontestablement en valeur. Un tel exploit n'aurait pu s'accomplir du temps où ils n'étaient que simples amis. Tout ça grâce à une agréable caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il lui était venu. Baisers, étreintes et quelques caresses. Il n'était pas capable de plus. Il ne pouvait _pas_ donner plus. Et ne pourrait_ jamais_ donner plus.

Il ressentait bien évidemment de l'attirance pour John. Comment en pouvait-il être autrement ? L'aîné était clairement adorable avec son petit nez arrondi, ses lèvres minces et ses beaux yeux qui viraient, selon son humeur, du bleu ténébreux des fonds marins au bleu verdoyant de la mer méditerranée. Bien qu'il fût plus petit que la moyenne il restait parfaitement proportionné et la vision de John sortant de la douche l'hypnotisait à chaque fois. Il appréciait le roulement des muscles sous la peau légèrement dorée, les cuisses fermes et galbées, les avant-bras puissants et la langue de Shakespeare ne possédait pas assez d'adjectifs pour définir convenablement ses magnifiques mains. L'ocytocine libérée en masse par son système nerveux remplissait son rôle d'hormone de l'amour à merveille tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse le submergeait, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il pensait à son partenaire ou qu'il posait un regard rêveur sur lui.

L'attirance esthétique et romantique était donc indéniable. Mais point de dimension sexuelle. Car le brun ne connaissait pas la notion d'attirance sexuelle.

Bien que ça lui aurait écorché la bouche de le reconnaître à voix haute, le sergent Donovan avait raison : il prenait précisément son pied sur les scènes de crime. Sherlock assouvissait ni plus ni moins sa libido dans la résolution d'enquêtes. Et plus l'énigme était tordue, meilleur c'était. Il n'avait nul autre besoin. Essayer le sexe n'était pas nécessaire pour savoir qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. L'expérimenter personnellement n'y changerait rien, ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'est des données inutiles et ennuyeuses.

Il n'était pourtant ni dégoûté ni rebuté par cette idée et n'adoptait en conséquence aucune attitude négative à l'égard du sexe. Il n'éprouvait tout simplement _pas_ de désir sexuel. Pour personne.

Mais John… John n'était pas asexué. John ne satisfaisait pas sa libido derrière les bandes de sécurité jaunes de Scotland Yard. John avait des besoins d'ordre charnel. Et Sherlock ne pouvait y répondre favorablement.

De sombres pensées vinrent s'insinuer sournoisement dans son palais mental, noircissant l'immense pièce habituellement scintillante qu'il réservait à John de doutes fétides et collants. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion d'aborder sérieusement le sujet. Et si John ne le comprenait pas, ne l'acceptait pas? Leur couple était-il condamné alors même que leur histoire venait de commencer? La culpabilité le rongeait: qui était-il pour faire subir une telle abstinence à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour? Leurs sentiments seraient-il plus fort que l'instinct primitif de se reproduire, aussi stérile cette reproduction soit-elle? Ou bien John l'abandonnerait-il définitivement au profit d'une relation lui apportant son lot de rapports sexuels?

Il frissonna violemment à cette supposition, son corps tout entier secoué par d'incontrôlables tremblements. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise autour du corps de John et inhala profondément son odeur dans l'espoir de calmer les palpitations frénétiques de son cœur. Un souffle chaud lui effleura le cou en réponse:

— Hum... Arrête de penser Sherlock, à trop solliciter ton cerveau, il va finir transformé en fromage blanc. Dors.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, amusées par les paroles incohérentes et embuées de sommeil de son compagnon.

— Scientifiquement impossible John.

— M'en fous. Dors, exigea l'ancien soldat dans un grognement sourd.

— Je ne peux pas.

Peut-être sa voix était-elle particulièrement faible quand il prononça ces quatre mots lourds de sens ou que ses doigts enfouis dans les mèches blondes tremblaient plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Quoi qu'il en fût, John se redressa sur un coude, soudainement parfaitement éveillé. La main toujours posée sur son torse l'effleura avec timidité comme si, par ce geste, il cherchait à apaiser les battements affolés martelant sa poitrine.

— Que se passe-t-il là-dedans pour provoquer un tel tumulte? Pourquoi paniques-tu?

— Je ne panique pas, répliqua le limier en grimaçant.

— À d'autres. Tu trembles comme une feuille, ton cœur bat la chamade et tu frôles l'hyperventilation. Je sais reconnaître les symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse. Je suis médecin tu te souviens?

Sur le moment, se murer dans le silence lui semblait être la meilleure tactique. Mais John revint à la charge, l'inquiétude et la douleur pointant sans vergogne dans sa voix habituellement douce et joyeuse.

— Amour... Parle-moi. S'il te plaît...

Que son mutisme puisse blesser John provoquait en lui plus de souffrance qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il céda, ne souhaitant pas lui causer une telle peine.

— Les couples normaux ont des relations sexuelles. Je ne pourrai pas faire ça.

Il aurait voulu parler moins sèchement, faire passer le message avec plus de diplomatie, paraître moins froid, donner plus d'explications. Mais porter son masque d'impassibilité était plus facile, et plus coutumier, que d'exposer sa vulnérabilité.

John poussa un profond soupir et lui embrassa la tempe.

— Je peux m'en accommoder.

— Non. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est immuable, il n'y aura pas d'évolution. Nous ne vivrons jamais ça. Je ne pourrai pas te satisfaire sexuellement et un jour ou l'autre ça ne te suffira plus et tu…

— Ferme-la, le coupa-t-il, l'orage grondant dans sa gorge. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes OK ? Je ne suis _pas_ gay. Mais je suis ici, avec toi. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ton esprit fou et brillant, pas pour ta fichue enveloppe corporelle. Si tu veux des relations sexuelles, nous en aurons, si tu n'en veux pas, nous n'en aurons pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour t'aimer. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus profond que ça. Alors ne m'insulte pas en prédisant ma soi-disant fuite. Ne m'insulte pas et ferme-la.

Sherlock se pétrifia, bouleversé par cette déclaration mais également complètement horrifié. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il l'avait finalement fait : blesser John. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, pour lui dire qu'il était le seul qui comptait et que lui aussi. _Lui aussi_. Mais seul un halètement suffoqué lui échappa.

— Je…

Ses cordes vocales se serrèrent douloureusement et il ne put formuler un mot de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces trois petits mots, alors même qu'il les pensait si fort. Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient impitoyablement de s'écouler, il baissa le menton, honteux d'être ainsi submergé par ses émotions.

Conscient de sa détresse, John prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Ses mains fortes, patientes et apaisantes. Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent, et reprit, doucement.

— Ce que je veux dire Sherlock c'est que… Tout me va.

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour remontaient lentement le long des murs, ils esquissèrent un sourire complice au souvenir de leur premier dîner chez Angelo.

L'aube naissante les éclairait faiblement, permettant tout juste à leurs regards de se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Tous les doutes de Sherlock volèrent alors en éclats. La réponse était là, dans les iris azur de son amant de cœur. La promesse d'un amour inconditionnel et platonique.

— Redis-le.

— Tout. Me. Va.

Libéré du poids qui l'oppressait tant, Sherlock se pencha pour s'emparer tendrement des lèvres du seul homme qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était vraiment. L'homme qui partagera son existence, pour toujours, et qui donnait enfin un sens à sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bon, je suppose que personne n'a raté la référence à l'épisode « A study in Pink », mais aurez-vous compris le titre ?<p>

Concernant le défi de Rieval, voici quelles en étaient les conditions :

Thème : John est amoureux et Sherlock asexuel, le tout avec une fin heureuse.

Mots : pédalo, fromage blanc, hiver, caribou et ocytocine.

Alors ? Réussi ou pas réussi ? J'ai galéré pour fromage blanc je l'avoue ! Et je n'ai aucun mérite pour le placement du mot Caribou puisqu'il m'a été soufflé par Amelia XD

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis assez anxieuse, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire du vrai JohnLock (lol) et encore moins du fluff…J'espère que je n'ai pas été OOC à outrance et que je n'ai fait vomir personne )

**Remerciements : **Encore une fois, mon dernier OS a reçu un accueil de DINGUE ! Merci à silecee, Ranne-Chan, Amelia theFujoshi, odea nigthingale, nathdawn, Ptite Mac, Paprika de Bdx, louisalibi, SomeCoolName, Asyliss, ChocOlive Flamous, Glasgow et Lafinada pour vos fabuleuses reviews pour « You Know Nothing John Watson ». Ma reconnaissance éternelle également à thekijin, tadzio, severine32 et U-no-le pour l'avoir mise en favorite story.

Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir des reviews sur mes anciennes fics ! (continuez ! lol), merci donc à Ptite Mac pour tous ses petits mots sur « Six Pieds Sous Terre », « Don't Be Dad » et « D'Eux ». Et merci une fois encore à Ptite Mac et à U-no-le pour leurs reviews sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice ».

Et bien sur une avalanche de remerciements pour les ajouts en favorite author et en following. Vous êtes merveilleux et vous me motivez à fond !

_Des bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
